lily adopted
by potters RULE
Summary: sooo again i was Bored and this is what happened in this fic Lily is related to the Prewett's and yes so that's about it. hope u like it.


thought one night 'what if Lily was adopted

_**thought one night 'what if Lily was adopted?' I was bored, OK? . . . Well, maybe I'm always bored, but who cares? So here it goes!**_

"Lily, come here, sweetheart. We're in the lounge." spoke Lily's mum.

"Yes, mum!" The redhead's voice floated in from another room. A minute later, the teen strolled into the room.

"Lils, please sit down."

Lily sat down, eyeing her parents suspiciously. Mr Evans looked nervous, and his wife was fidgeting. This barely ever happened to the normally cool and composed couple.

"Now, Lily, we have something to tell you . . ."

"We planned on telling you before, but . . ."

"Well, you seemed so happy! We didn't want to ruin it . . ."

"So . . . here it goes . . ."

"Lily, you're adopted." they said in unison. (A/N: They had been finishing each others sentences. Hence the dots.)

The young redhead was completely speechless. "What? Why? How? Who? Ha?"

"Now, Lily." spoke Mr Evans soothingly. "That may have come as a shock to you, but there are differences between you and the rest of the family."

"Like your red hair."

"And temper."

"And . . . you're a witch."

"And have green eyes."

"And you have freckles."

Just then, Petunia burst into the room, looking as if she was 5 and Christmas came early. "Told you you're a freak. You freak! I'm so glad I'm not related to you, because your abnormal and you think it's a good thing, you FREAK!" (A/N: I don't usually ever right Petunia, so that's the best I got!)

"And it must have been so bad living with me. It must have nearly killed you!" spat the exasperated redhead.

"SO . . . you do understand then!" sneered Petunia, while Lily started to think about how lame that comback was.

"Now, girls! Don't fight. Just because Lily has different genetics doesn't mean she's a freak or anything." interrupted Rose.

"Yes, girls, don't fight. We love you both the same. Adopted or not." agreed her husband.

Petunia scoffed. "Yah, whatever. You're just saying that because that's in the room."

"Petunia! Go to your room!"

"I was just going to Vernon's anyway. So, I'll leave you two and the freak to it."

"Yes, go there to get away from me . . . so you won't die, you stupid git." muttered Lily, as the door slammed shut behind her adoptive sister. "So umm . . . who are my real parents?"

Mrs Evans fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, uh . . . you may know them, because their kids go to Hogwarts as well . . ."

"Lils, you're related to the Prewett's."

Another surprise. "What? You mean Fabian and Gideon?"

"Yes. We told them that we were going to tell you, and they said if you have any questions, that you can send an owl and they will come. You can Side-Along Apparate to their house, so they can answer all your questions."

"OK." replied Lily, in a far-away tone.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**Upstairs in Lily's room . . .**

"Hello, Nephrite." cooed Lily, stroking the soft wings of her owl. "I want you to get this letter to these people, OK? Now, just wait a minute, OK?"

_Hello._

_I just want to ask some questions. Would it be OK if you came to get me now?_

_Lily._

"Come here. Now, I want this delivered to the Prewetts, OK? Come back when you're done."

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**At the Prewett's residence . . .**

"Oh, look! Mum, an owl. Wonder who it's from? Can I open it?" asked Molly excitedly.

"No, sorry Molly. This is for me and your dad only."

"But, mmmuuuuummmmm!"

"No 'but's. Now, go get your father."

"Fine, but I will find out what is in that letter." replied Molly, strolling out of the room to find her father.

_ MR. AND MRS. PREWETT_

Mr Prewett hurried ito the room, and his wife showed him the letter. "Honey, she wants to ask some questions. Do you want to go get her"

"Yes, OK. I'll be back soon."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**At Lily's house . . .**

_Crack!_

"What was that?" asked Rose, jumping up from her chair.

"I don't know . . ." replied her husband, going to open the front door.

Mr Evans came back with a mysterious man slightly behind him. "I'm Albert Prewett"

"Who?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans asked together.

Albert was inwardly slightly irritated. "Um, well, I'm Lily's real dad . . ."

"Oh, right. We'll take you up to meet her."

"OK. Thanks."

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**In Lily's room . . .**

"Lily, Mr. Prewett is here to see you."

"OK, let him in."

"Hi, Lily. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." said Lily.

"So, shall we go?"

"OK."

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**Back at the Prewett's resdence . . .**

"Honey, I'm home." called Mr. Prewett.

"OK, I'm in the kitchen."

. . . .

"Hello, Lily dear. Nice to see you."

"You too."

"Well . . . I guess you have some questions. So ask away . . ."

"OK, umm . . . why did you give me up?"

"Well, Lily . . . you see, we really didn't want to. But, there is this prophecy and it said; _A baby wizard will be the one to restore all light in the times of darkness . . . The son of the pure-blood flower and her potter . . . Will prevail in defeating all that is dark and relighting the world in which darkness is overtaking . . ._

"Albus Dumbledore told us about it and said that by 'the flower', they meant you, but they didn't tell us who the potter is. But anyway he told us that dark wizards would kill you if they thought you were pure-blood, so we had to pretend you where still born and hand you over to a muggle orphanage . . ."

"We really didn't want to." continued Albert. "But it was the only way you would live, so we had to. It was for your own safety."

"OK. So then . . . why did no-one tell me before?"

"We didn't think you were mature enough to understand. But, then the Evans' said they wanted to tell you so … yes."

"Any other questions?"

"Well, do I have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, yes . . . but they don't know that you are alive. They think you died at birth . . ."

"Oh."

"Yes . . ."

"OK, then." said Lily.

"Lily, if you ever want to ask any more questions, don't hesitate to owl us."

"Or Floo us."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye."

And with a crack, she was gone.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

**A park somewhere in London . . .**

_Oh, my God! So far I know I'm going to have a son and he's going to get rid of darkness or something. I'm going to marry or do certain things with a guy that has something to do with pots. God, I'm doomed! Why does all this stuff happen to me?_ wondered a self-pitying Lily.

**THE END**

**--**

_**Unless, you want more! **__**OK, so tell me what you think, please! Because I want to know, and I like reviews . . . so be really nice to me and review. It will make me smile, and then I will have incentive to write more fan fiction.**_

_**Thanks!,**_

_**potters RULE**_

_**btw: this fic was edited by EOSVU4eva**_


End file.
